This invention relates to a novelty item for showing fan support for a sports team. More particularly, it relates to a foam plastic letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d display that is adapted to be self-securing onto the head of a person.
Fan interest for sports teams goes beyond merely watching the teams perform. The fans come to games wearing clothing and other items, and/or carrying signs or other displays showing their support for their team. Fan worn displays include replicas of team hats, jerseys, etc. and other items that are created by or for the fans.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display that is adapted to be mounted onto the head of a fan and which is provided with the shape of a letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d that has some association with a particular team. For example, the Seattle Mariners baseball team is commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cM""s.xe2x80x9d It is an object of the invention to provide a display in the shape of a xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d that is adapted to be self-secured to the head of a fan, so that, for example, the fan can wear it to a game or elsewhere.
The letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d display of the present invention is basically characterized by a foam body having the shape of a letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d and including a pair of laterally spaced apart side portions and an interconnecting portion. The interconnecting portion forms a substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped central upper portion of the letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d. The side portions depend from the interconnecting portion and define a space between them, below the interconnecting portion. The side portions of the foam body also form the side parts of the letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d.
According to an aspect of the invention, the side portions of the foam body include confronting, temple engaging, inside surfaces, spaced apart a distance less than the temple-to-temple width of a person""s head. The foam body is constructed from a springable foam that stores spring energy when bent and allows the side portions to be sprung apart, and when released moved back towards each other. The side portions of the foam body can be sprung apart so as to enable a person to place his/her head between the side portions. Then, the side portions can be released so that they will spring back towards their static positions and clamp onto the person""s head. In this manner, the letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d display is secured to the person""s head.
Preferably also, the foam body is compressable and when compressed will store spring energy. When the letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d display is clamped onto a person""s head, there will be some compressing of the side portions of the foam body. This compression will store further spring energy that will act together with the bending spring energy to clamp the display onto the person""s head. In preferred form, the foam body is constructed from a flexible polyurethane foam. The side portions of the foam body are squared members and the inside surfaces of the side portions are substantially planar and parallel to each other.
Accordingly to a further aspect of the invention, the foam body is provided with at least one color that is a color associated with a particular sports team. For example, the color blue is a color that is associated with the Seattle Mariners. In preferred form, the foam body includes a border outlining the letter xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d that is a first color that is associated with a particular sports team. Within the border, the foam body is covered with a second color that is associated with the same team. For example, the first color may be the color gold and a second may be the color blue. Both of these colors are associated with the Seattle Mariners.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description of the best mode set forth below, from the drawings, from the claims and from the principles that are embodied in the specific structures that are illustrated and described.